


Hungry

by Capeless_AntiHero



Series: what happens in the night... [1]
Category: Supernatural Novels - Various
Genre: F/F, Murder, Supernatural - Freeform, Violence, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 04:04:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14072517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capeless_AntiHero/pseuds/Capeless_AntiHero
Summary: Personal Drabble request from a close friend.All comments welcome.Not Edited.Comment, Kudo, Share Please :D





	Hungry

**Author's Note:**

> Personal Drabble request from a close friend.  
> All comments welcome.  
> Not Edited.  
> Comment, Kudo, Share Please :D

  The sound of feet hitting the pavement of the dark alleyways was the only sound in the dark night. Through the dimly light back alleyways of the city streets a small body moves, sliding from shadow to shadow, ducking from trashcan to trashcan. Skidding to a stop under a low lamp a woman stands, the lack of light hiding most of her looks from anyone who glanced out their windows, but Vivian Shekah does not feel safe.   
  
        Letting out a slow breath the woman reaches up brushing her thumb over her bottom lip only to let out a small curse as she pulls it away finding it stained red. A small shiver runs through her body as she breaths in the metallic scent and the feel of the syrupy texture on her thumb makes her shove the red stained thumb into her mouth greedily lapping away the red. She breaths slowly as she pulls her hand away again the dull throbbing in her gums reminding her that it isn't enough. Quickly she shakes her head breathing in deeply again, this time only inhaling the disgusting scent of the rubbish bins that surround her. She blinks her eyes wide before turning her head slowly form side to side trying to decide where she is relative to her own apartment.  
  
        "Pathetic," she mumbles to her self as she turns around again forcing herself to walk back the way she came. Vivian glares at the dark walls of the alleyway as the light falls of her feet echo off the walls around her. Trying to escape she ran too far from her alleyways, forcing her to backtrack the smelly cement mazes.   
  
        She huffs out a low breath before catching a passing glance of her reflection in a broken window to her right. She pauses in her steps before turning to face the aged glass head on. Her deep auburn eyes stare back at her as a strand of her black curls fall in her face. She blows it away before allowing herself to take in the state of her self. Holding back a grimace, the woman reaches up to lightly touch the collar of her, at one time, cream colored dress, lightly rubbing at the red stain that now had bleed into the fabric. She drops her hand after a minute of rubbing, wiping her finger tips on the hip of her dress watching as the color spreads but knowing there is no helping it.  
  
        She raises her eyes again to her own face ignoring the red stain around her jaw and below her neck as she takes in the light flush to her pale skin. She nods in satisfaction before turning and starting down the alleyway again. As she walks around her the small sounds of the city night life reach her ears- the sound of rats running under the trashcans, some people laughing and shouting in their apartment. She allows a small smile to stretch across her full lips before turning the corner only to run into a tall warm body.  
  
        She stumbles back almost hitting the ground before a warm arm wraps around her waist and holds her up and a soft voice calls, "Are you alright?"   
  
        Raising her head a sharp retort on the tip of her tongue, Vivian looks up at the stranger only to fall silent at her beauty. The woman couldn't be older than 25, tall (at least much taller than Vivian), with warm blue eyes and skin the color of milk chocolate. The woman's eyes stare into her own as Vivian quickly pushes away, "Uh, fine." _Very intelligent V_ , she things to herself in annoyance.  
  
        The stranger raises an eyebrow at her less than impressive reply before glancing over her. The woman clears her throat, suddenly uneasiness seems to slide through her elegant body, "Is that blood?"  
  
        Vivian has to hold back the curse that pools in her mouth before glancing down at her dress again. She blinks before mumbling, "No?" distracted by the sweet smell slipping from the woman's throat.  _She smells heavenly_.   
  
        "That's not a question you're suppose to answer with another question," the other woman retorts, some of the uneasiness leaving her stance but true curiosity slips into her eyes.  
  
        Nervously Vivian shifts her weight sliding a bit to the side of the woman letting out an unintelligent, "Um..." before taking her chance and pushing past the stranger and sprinting away. Behind her she hears the raised voice of the woman calling for her but in a blind panic she quickly slides from alley to alley until getting to low fire escape ladder beneath her apartment. She quickly grabs the lowest rung and yanks herself up the rusting metal, stumbling a bit as she gets onto the platform.   
  
        Forcing herself to stay standing she rushes up the two flights of rusting stairs to get to the window of her apartment. She pushes it open easily and rolls through the small opening to land on the floor of her living room. She breaths deeply taking comfort in her own smell- mint leaves, honey, rain -before sitting up and grabbing the bottom of the window pulling it closed to a crack and breathing out a sigh of relief. It had been so long since she was close to being caught that if it could, her heart would be pounding.   
  
        After taking a minute to compose herself, Vivian forces herself to her feet and walks to her bathroom, carefully avoiding the furniture in the dark room, before pushing open the door and flicking on the light. The brightness makes her duck her head before and clinch her sensitive eyes closed before glancing up, blinking her eyes rapidly as they adjust to the lighting, and meeting her own eyes in the mirror.  
  
        She cringes at her reflection and mumbles lowly, "Vivian Shekah, 200 year old vampire, 220 year old social recluse."  
 

* * *

  
        It has been two days, and Vivian was hungry.  
  
        God she was beyond just hungry, it was a hunger like she got when she was first turned, like a burning fire had been sparked inside her throat and was burning her from the inside out. Her fangs throbbed viciously in mouth, as she rolls onto her side eyes facing the living room window. She blinks slowly body feeling like it was being pressed down into the ground by some unknown force. She allows her mouth to fall open and her tongue to swipe under the aching skin of her lips.  
  
        The moon leaks through the window, sliding over the room softly calling to her to hunt and the ache in her throat tightens. God, she was starving the desperation seeming to poor off her in waves as she presses her face slowly into the carpet breathing slowly into it catching the lingering scent of those who lived there before. She cringes a bit at the horrible scent tipping her head away quickly looking out the window again.  
   
        She hasn't been living in the city for very long. It couldn't have been more than three months, she had to constantly keep moving from place to place, hoping no one would notice when she didn't age. She was always hiding from everyone in the small towns she took refuge in before, but here in the city it was so very hard. The humans living together like colonies of ants, smelling of food and prey. They snap and fight together to try and be the best at pointless things. Feeling the pull in her throat tighten her body shifts closer to the window begging her to go, to kill and feed.  
  
        Vivian tries to look away from the window but it is almost like her body is possessed as her legs slowly push her to raise, knees pressing into the carpet as she drags herself forward. She reaches up grabbing the edge of the window she pushes her small fingers between the bottom of the window and the ledge pushing it open before crawling out, stumbling to her feet on the metal landing. She sucks in a deep breath searching for the scent that has been clogging her mind for the last two days.  
  
        As the scent fills her nose, stale and almost lost, she moves down the fire escape dropping to the cement below with in human grace. Tilting her head to the side she starts moving forward in the dark night, the moon light the only witness as she passes through the alleyways. Her mouth open tasting the air as she moves the scent getting stronger as she goes body seeming to be lost in the night shadows. She pauses at the bottom of a fire escape, the scent's source close as she reaches up climbing the mental silently until she comes to a stop before a cracked window.   
  
        She crawls forward into the dark room before her, breathing in hungrily the scent of her prey is so strong in the room that she shakes a bit. Moving forward into the room she tilts her head to the sound listening for the loud pulsing of the humans heart easily pinpointing it moving forward toward a closed door. She pants lowly feeling the ache in her throat harden as she pushes open the old door, counting her luck as it doesn't make a sound. Vivian enters the room slowly feet silent on the carpet and her eyes focused at the sight of the woman sleeping in her bed.  
  
        The vampire moves forward into the room falling on her knees next to the head of the bed staring down at the sleeping woman. With no restraint she leans forward and presses her nose into the crook of the other woman's throat, choking a bit at the intoxicating scent that comes off of her. Her hands shake as she reaches up gripping the corner of the bed sheet ignoring how it is pulled to tight, before lightly rubbing her nose against the others neck basking in her scent.  
  
        The human shifts in her sleep causing Vivian to tense, not daring to risk waking the other, before relaxing as the sleeping woman settles into sleep again. She pulls back a bit to look at the other noticing the moonlight entering the room from the single window near her head illuminating the human's face. The look of quiet peace is almost enough to make her stop, to turn away and leave the room as quickly and quietly as she entered. Normally she doesn't drink from humans, it was a rule she chose almost 50 years after her turning deciding she couldn't watch some one slowly die as she drained them of their life force. She couldn't handle looking into their faces as they eagerly pleaded with her not to stop.  
  
        The thoughts slip away from her as the human lets out a small breath turning her face away giving the vampiric woman total access to her throat, causing another shiver to run down her body. Vivian sucks in a deep breath before leaning down to press her plush lips against the others throat, right over her pulse point, enjoying the feeling of her blood being pushed through out the woman's body. She shakes harder before opening her mouth slowly tasting how the woman smells, as if she was made only of Vivian.  
  
        Allowing her teeth to elongate, she shifts closer, pulling gently on the sheet that she has claimed hostage in her hands. The burning in her throat worsens as she allows her fangs to gently press into the skin, eyes slipping closed tensing her jaw to bite, until the feeling of something cold and metal is pressed to her throat.  
  
        "What the fuck do you think you're doing?"


End file.
